


Бегущие волки

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Road Trip, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаудия Стилински, зная о своем неутешительном диагнозе, устраивает для себя и десятилетнего сына маленькое автомобильное путешествие. Но уже в первый же вечер они со Стайлзом берут попутчиков – всего лишь подростков, брата и сестру, которым, кажется, все равно, куда ехать, лишь бы подальше от чего-то пугающего, оставленного ими позади.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегущие волки

Стайлз сожалел, что подслушал тот разговор родителей. Даже не разговор, а тихий, приглушенный спор. Усталый и наполненный смирением и обреченностью. А ведь казалось, все наладилось. Маму наконец-то выпустили из больницы, красные точечки от игл капельниц и синяки на сгибах ее рук сошли, она перестала пить таблетки, от которых ее постоянно тошнило и клонило в сон, и даже выглядела посвежевшей. Стайлз так надеялся, что болезнь победили, и она выздоравливает. Но, сидя на верхней ступеньке лестницы, скрытый в тени, он прислушивался к голосам, доносящимся с кухни – и его мир начинал потихоньку рушиться.

  
Родители не знали, что их десятилетний сын шпионит за ними. Иначе бы никогда не заговорили в его присутствии о подобном.

  
– Джон, – мамин голос звучал мягко и успокаивающе. Таким тоном она обычно принималась убеждать их сделать что-то правильное, хоть и не всегда приятное. – Ты видел снимки. Неоперабельная опухоль. Мы, правда, все уже перепробовали. Я ужасно устала от бесконечного, напрасного лечения. Я хочу просто пожить, сколько бы мне не осталось. С тобой, со Стайлзом. Провести эти обещанные врачами от трех до шести месяцев с моей семьей, с самыми дорогими мне людьми. Чтобы вы запомнили меня такой, какая я всегда, а не прикованной к больничной кровати в окружении всех этих ужасных больничных запахов.

  
– Клаудия... – голос отца, обычно сильный и твердый, показался сжавшемуся в комочек Стайлзу каким-то неуверенным, надломленным.

– Может мы еще не все перепробовали... И твоя затея... Она слишком опасна.

  
– Ты знаешь, что я права, милый. Сейчас я прекрасно себя чувствую, мой разум ясен, как никогда, нет ни головокружений, ни беспричинных сильных болей. А с постоянными легкими болями я давно научилась справляться. У меня не так много времени, и я уверена, мне надо посвятить частичку моих дней общению с сыном. Только он и я. Чтобы потом ему было, о чем вспомнить. Я хочу с ним посекретничать, хочу поделиться последними советами, хочу сделать все правильно, чтобы не раздавить его ужасной новостью, а дать ему время на хорошие переживания, которые помогут ему в будущем справиться. Я знаю, вы оба у меня очень сильные, но позволь мне забрать его на недельку. Поездка к озерам, о которой он давно мечтал. Уверена, мы отлично проведем время.

  
Стайлз на своей ступеньке зажмурился, сдерживая слезы, и впился зубами в судорожно сжатый кулак, чтобы не закричать, не разреветься вслух.

  
– Клаудия... – Джон давно согласился, просто ему тоже было очень тяжело. Но он хотя бы, в отличие от маленького мальчика, немого, застывшего свидетеля, не питал еще пять минут назад радужных иллюзий, что их семью ждет радостное, светлое – и главное – долгое-долгое совместное будущее. – Только звоните мне каждый день, а лучше несколько раз за день. Может и хорошо, что вы уедете из города. Я все равно сейчас слишком занят из-за того жуткого пожара. Хоть бы не обнаружили умышленный поджог... И спасшиеся дети пропали, их тоже надо найти.

  
В любое другое время Стайлз бы вовсю грел уши – чтобы потом стремглав побежать делиться раздобытыми сведениями с единственным и самым близким ему другом Скоттом. Шесть дней назад вспыхнул дом Хейлов, он их плохо знал, они жили на отшибе, у самой границы заповедника, почти что в лесу. Погибли все, кто находился внутри, а это – человек десять, семья у Хейлов была большой. Спаслись только двое, кажется, брат и сестра, Стайлз даже не знал их имен и никогда не встречал, они учились в старшей школе, а Стайлзу еще несколько лет просиживать штаны в младшей. Вроде бы кого-то еще с пожарища увезли в больницу, но с такими ожогами, как все говорили, не выживают.

  
На слове «не выживают» Стайлз тихонько, жалобно всхлипнул, поднялся, шатаясь, и на негнущихся ногах вернулся в свою комнату. Рухнул на застеленную кровать, вжался лицом в подушку – и наконец-то разревелся. Ну почему все так?.. За что?.. Он не готов, не хочет, не может потерять маму. Как они с отцом будут справляться вдвоем? Его душило отчаянием – и злостью. Он не верил, что родители так жестоко с ним поступили и скрыли правду. Может, все это лишь наваждение, дурной кошмар?..

  
Так, всхлипывая и дрожа, уткнувшись в мокрую наволочку, он и заснул. А утром, спустившись к завтраку на залитую ярким солнечным светом кухню, взглянув на спокойную, улыбающуюся – и такую красивую и счастливую маму и на отца рядом с ней, решил, что ничем себя не выдаст. Он ведь тоже хотел притвориться, будто все у них на самом деле в порядке.

  
А через день они собрали дорожные сумки, мама усадила его на переднее сиденье рядом с собой, совсем как взрослого, и они отправились в маленькое, но от этого не менее увлекательное путешествие к озерам. Настоящее приключение. Три дня в пути – туда, и три дня на обратную дорогу. Ночевки в мотелях, а потом – четыре дня в коттедже на самом берегу, с купаниями и пляжными играми.

Стайлз был неимоверно рад – и запретил себе на время думать о плохом.

 

***

 

Мама не спешила, вела уверенно, не превышая скорости и соблюдая все правила. К полудню они заехали на смотровую площадку, чтобы полюбоваться бегущим по темным, округлым валунам водопадом, перекусили там же вкуснейшими хот-догами, запивая поздний завтрак колой и соком. До мотеля, в котором мама планировала заночевать, они должны были добраться только к полуночи, поэтому, часов в восемь их синий четырехдверный пикап завернул на стоянку у придорожного кафе с медленно вертящимся нам входом огромным пенопластовым бургером.

  
На удивление, внутри их ждали уютные кожаные диванчики красного цвета, чистые столики, приветливая официантка лет пятидесяти (Мэнди, как сообщал бейджик, приколотый к ее розовой кофточке) и меню листов на десять, из которого наверняка можно было выбрать что-нибудь по вкусу.

  
Стайлз плюхнулся на диванчик, заняв место у окна, а мама села напротив. В кафе было немноголюдно. Кроме них за соседним столиком сидел усатый дальнобойщик, это его Стерлинг Стар, сверкающий сине-золотыми боками, заставил Сталза восхищенно разевать рот. У стойки устроилась компания из трех парней в кожаных куртках, приехавших на байках. Мэнди то и дело подливала им кофе и не переставала рекламировать их фирменный черничный пирог – пока они его не заказали, переместившись за большой круглый стол в центре зала. А еще через два столика от них, неподалеку от двери устроилась парочка – черноволосый парень лет шестнадцати и девушка с такими же темными, как и у него, волосами, собранными в хвост. Выглядела она постарше, может года на три или четыре, и Стайлз презрительно сморщил нос – нашла, с кем встречаться, какого-то малолетку выбрала. Хотя, надо было признать, «малолетка» выглядел внушительно – широкоплечий, с сосредоточенным, хмурым выражением на лице и поджатыми губами. Встреть Стайлз такого в родном городке, обошел бы по хорошей дуге, но сейчас, в дороге, все происходящее воспринималось иначе, они все здесь были просто путешественниками, и это их объединяло.

  
Стайлз впился зубами в сочный бургер, не забывая закусывать картошкой-фри, и продолжил наблюдение за странной парочкой. Они выглядели усталыми, измотанными и какими-то потерянными. И явно между ними что-то не ладилось. Парень пододвинул своей спутнице тарелку с большим куском пирога, кивая и молчаливо уговаривая поесть, но та лишь нахмурилась, сведя брови, а когда он попытался накрыть ее руку ладонью, резко отдернулась и с уже нескрываемым недовольством полоснула по нему суровым взглядом, заставив вмиг вжать голову в плечи и отстранится от нее, с тяжелым вздохом откинувшись на спинку дивана. Наверное, поссорились, заключил Стайлз. А девчонка дура – раз отказывается от такого вкуснейшего пирога. Свою порцию Стайлз уже умял и попросил добавки. Мэнди не разочаровала, и вскоре перед ним появилась еще одна тарелка с фирменным «Черничным наслаждением».

  
– У вас чудесный сын, – обратилась она к Клаудии. – Мои сорванцы давно выросли, и мне не хватает их детских шалостей. Куда вы направляетесь?

  
– В Зеленую Бухту, – охотно ответила Клаудия. – Маленькие каникулы для меня и сына. Остановились у вас перекусить, ведь до ближайшего мотеля еще несколько часов пути.

  
– О, вам понравится у Чарли. Все комнаты чистые и уютные. Хороший выбор. Кстати, вон те ребята, – она подлила в ее чашку кофе и кивнула на парочку, к которой весь ужин присматривался Стайлз. – Спрашивали, не отправляется ли кто дальше на восток. Они приехали с Джеком, – еще один кивок, на этот раз в сторону усатого дальнобойщика, видимо, Мэнди всех тут знала. – Но он до утра не двинется, заночует в своем стальном монстре. А вот ребятам неплохо бы до нормальных постелей добраться. Судя по их замученному виду, они уже пару ночей толком не спали.

  
Клаудия обернулась и внимательным взглядом окинула тех, кого ей сватала Мэнди. Действительно, уставшие, расстроенные чем-то подростки. Наверное, брат и сестра – слишком уж похожи, особенно эти их густые черные брови, сдвинутые в совершенно одинаковом выражении недовольства, направленном друг на друга. Из всех вещей – только небольшой рюкзак, валяющийся на диванчике рядом с парнем. Не бродяжки, одежда чистая, опрятная, по размеру и подобрана со вкусом. Парень снова потянулся к девушке, но та лишь фыркнула и резко поднялась, направившись в туалет. А он, оставшись в одиночестве, провел руками по лицу, будто успокаивая самого себя, и воткнул вилку в нетронутый пирог, решив все же доесть его.

  
– Вы их знаете? – Клаудию не покидало ощущение, что где-то она их уже встречала.

  
– Нет. Просто по ним же видно, что им нужна помощь. Они даже не автостопщики, первый раз на дороге.

  
– Возможно, мы их и подбросим... Что скажешь, Стайлз?

  
Он аж поперхнулся своим соком – не ожидал, что мама решит с ним посоветоваться, как со взрослым. Вообще с самого утра, едва они отъехали от дома, он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно и расслабленно. Мама много всего рассказывала ему, о многом спрашивала, ей правда было интересно, а он наслаждался общением с ней. Впитывая все до последней капельки – чтобы потом, как она и говорила отцу, у него было что вспомнить. Что-то, несомненно, хорошее и теплое. И прямо сейчас ему совсем не хотелось делить мамино внимание с какими-то хмурыми, недовольными незнакомцами. Но к нему обратились, как к взрослому, значит, и вести себя придется по-взрослому.

  
– Можно, – деловито сказал он. – Если им так нужна наша помощь.

  
Клаудия с улыбкой потрепала сына по голове, взлохматив его волосы, и кивнула Мэнди. Та сразу же переместилась к столику, за которым в одиночестве и весьма ожесточенно, будто хотел его убить, расправлялся с пирогом черноволосый парень, и заговорила с ним, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть в сторону Стайлза и Клаудии. Он внимательно выслушал Мэнди, уложил вилку зубцами на краешек тарелки, вытер руки салфеткой, поднялся, машинально отряхнув попавшие на джинсы крошки, и твердым шагом направился к ним.

  
– Мэм... – он кашлянул, застыв рядом. – Мэнди сказала, что вы скоро уезжаете и можете подкинуть нас до мотеля. Я с сестрой. Мы не надоедливые. И спокойные. Можем всю дорогу молчать, вы нас даже не заметите. И вещей немного. Я буду очень благодарен, если вы нас подбросите. И сестра тоже.

  
Он замолк, выжидающе смотря на Клаудию. Напряженным, цепким взглядом. Но от Клаудии не ускользнула почти просящая надежда, показавшаяся на секунду из-под панциря его сдержанности.

  
– Я Клаудия, а это мой сын Стайлз. Именно он помог мне принять решение. Конечно, мы вас подвезем. Тебя и... – она с явным намеком посмотрела на своего собеседника.

  
– Я Дерек, – тут же спохватился он, и его лицо немого расслабилось. – А сестру зовут Лора.

  
– Тогда доедайте свои пироги, мальчики, – она подмигнула Стайлзу. – А ты, Дерек, зови сестру, расплачивайтесь, и минут через десять поедем.

 

***

 

Вот так они и обзавелись попутчиками. Недовольный поначалу Стайлз быстро оттаял. Брать в машину автостопщиков, слушать их истории, рассказывать свои – это ведь тоже неотъемлемая часть настоящего дорожного приключения. Правда, рассказчики из Лоры и Дерека получились так себе. На удивление (а помня то, как фыркала сестра на брата за столом, Стайлз ждал продолжения вражды), Лора искренне, хоть и через вымученную, усталую улыбку, поблагодарила Клаудию и даже кивнула Дереку: мол, молодец, братец, сумел договориться. И взгляд того сразу же потеплел, он даже плечи расправил, словно такая малая похвала значила для него очень многое.

  
Их усадили на заднее сиденье, Дерек тут же передал Лоре маленькую подушку, которая там валялась, чтобы она могла поудобней устроиться – странно, он был младшим, но явно заботился о старшей сестре. Даже не смотря на то, что она периодически срывалась, будто он провинился в чем-то серьезном. Отталкивала его, хмурилась, а после раскаивалась, и даже – Стайлз заметил, когда повернулся, чтобы бросить украдкой взгляд назад – прижалась плечом к его плечу, сев ближе.

  
– Мы со Стайлзом решили съездить на озера, маленький отдых только для мамы и сына, – Клаудия поняла, что разговорить ребят можно лишь спровоцировав на ответную искренность, сами по себе они действительно вознамерились весь путь до мотеля просидеть молчком. – А вы куда направляетесь?

  
– Просто... вперед, – через запинку выдавил из себя Дерек. Ему не хотелось отвечать, но и прослыть грубым и неблагодарным – тоже. – Решили попутешествовать.

  
– Разве вы не учитесь? До каникул еще два месяца. Я Стайлзу разрешила прогулять занятия, а он пообещал потом поднапрячься и порадовать меня и папу хорошими оценками. Ты ведь помнишь, милый?

  
– Да, да, – буркнул Стайлз. – Только А с плюсом.

  
– Вас тоже родители отпустили?

  
Мама смотрела на дорогу, выхватываемую светом фар, а вот Стайлз сидел в пол оборота – и заметил, как дернулась рука Лоры, и как Дерек тут же накрыл ее пальцы своими, с силой сжав, наверняка сделав ей больно, но Лора даже не пискнула. Дерек сглотнул и почти заставил себя открыть рот:

  
– Да, нас отпустили, – и поспешно продолжил, отчаянно желая сменить тему: – Мы никогда не были на озерах. Наверное, там красиво.

  
– Надеюсь, – Клаудия мягко рассмеялась. – Мы туда в последний раз ездили, когда Стайлзу было три годика, и я искренне верю, что к худшему ничего не переменилось. Не хотелось бы разочаровать сына.

  
– Вы не разочаруете, – подала вдруг голос Лора. И выглядела она уже успокоившейся, справившейся с тем, что на нее так внезапно накатило. – Вы же вместе. Вам везде будет хорошо.

  
– Да, – Клаудия удивленно приподняла бровь. – Ты права, конечно же.

  
Она не ожидала такой взрослой рассудительности от девушки, которой и двадцати-то нет. Обычно в ее возрасте не понимают важности семейных уз и изо всех сил стараются сбежать от родительской опеки. Как хорошо, что Стайлз еще не превратился в бунтаря. И как же жаль, что сама она не застанет этих времен.

  
Мотель действительно оправдал все ожидания. Им быстро нашли комнаты – Клаудия заплатила карточкой, а Дерек наличными – на одном этаже, но в разных концах коридора. Правда, только одна из комнат была с двумя кроватями, вторая с одной двуспальной, но Лора тут же успокоила Клаудию: все в порядке, мы возьмем двуспальную, не подеремся. Брат и сестра еще раз поблагодарили их и скрылись, видимо мечтая лишь об одном: как бы поскорее добраться до подушек и заснуть. Всю дорогу до мотеля они глаз не сомкнули, хотя было заметно, как их клонит в сон, но почему-то они не позволяли себе расслабиться, словно им нужно было быть на чеку, контролировать происходящее.

  
Стайлз тщательно почистил зубы и расстелил свою постель. Мама уже устроилась и читала книжку, какой-то детектив в мягкой обложке. «Как жена шерифа, я просто обязана любить детективные истории» – как-то шутливо сказала она ему, когда они заглянули в книжный магазин.

  
– Как они тебе? – поинтересовалась Клаудия. – Дерек и Лора.

  
– Скучные.

  
– А мне кажется, просто уставшие. Вот увидишь, завтра они будут повеселее.

  
– А что завтра? Мы же уедем, а они останутся.

  
– Я как раз хотела предложить тебе и завтра взять их с собой. Им надо ехать, и судя по всему – все равно, куда. Мы можем сделать доброе дело.

  
– Фу, мам... – он скривился. – Ты говоришь так, словно мы их подобрали, будто они какие-то... бездомные щенки.

  
Но подумав, все же решил, что странная парочка выглядит интересно, есть в них какая-то загадочность: в том, как они молчат, как ведут себя, как отталкивают и одновременно тянуться друг к другу. А еще, вдруг догадался Стайлз, наверное, мама боится, что с ней в пути может случиться что-нибудь, что ей станет плохо – и хочет, чтобы в такой момент рядом со Стайлзом оказался кто-то постарше, способный помочь. Не зря же она спрашивала у Дерека, водит ли тот машину (Дерек ответил, что и он, и Лора хорошие водители), или рассказывала, где они живут в Бейкон-Хиллс, и что отец Стайлза шериф.

  
– Но я не против, – сдался он. – Пусть едут с нами. Если захотят. Может, они и плавать не умеют, зачем им тогда ехать на озеро?

  
– Ты мой самый любимый сын.

  
Клаудия встала и поцеловала его в лоб, поуютнее укутав в одеяло, и выключила свет.

 

***

 

Новый день и новая дорога. На этот раз вчетвером. Рано утром Стайлз подкараулил Дерека, спустившегося к автомату, чтобы набрать два стаканчика с какао, Стайлз сунул в них нос, чтобы удостовериться – действительно, не кофе.

  
– Я думал, по утрам надо пить только кофе, – нагло заявил он, осматривая Дерека.

  
После сна – и, наверное, душа на ночь, когда он лег с мокрой головой – он выглядел немного растрепанным, в серой майке, выпущенной поверх джинсов. Легкую спортивную куртку, которая была на нем вчера, он оставил в номере, намереваясь еще вернуться туда до выписки. Стайлз вспомнил, что Лора тоже предпочитала джинсы и удобные спортивные кофточки. И не носила украшений.

  
– Не обязательно, – ответил Дерек, смотря на мальчугана сверху вниз. Забавный он. Вертлявый, обсыпанный родинками. – Я больше чай люблю. Но чая у них тут нет. А какао – это как раз по Лориной части. Чего ты так рано подорвался? Выспался уже?

  
– Тебя высматривал.

  
Одна из бровей Дерека вопросительно поползла вверх – и Стайлз едва не рассмеялся: настолько забавно это выглядело.

  
– Вам же все равно, куда ехать, так ведь?

  
– Мы еще не выбрали конечный пункт, – уклончиво ответил Дерек, но заинтересованности в его голосе прибавилось.

  
– Так может и дальше с нами? Это мама предложила, а я согласился. Вдруг у вас есть потенциал, и вы все-таки способны быть интересными.

  
– Потенциал?.. – Дерек хмыкнул и поднес к губам стаканчик, сделав маленький глоток, чтобы не обжечься. Над его верхней губой тут же появилась тоненькая полосочка коричневых усов, и он слизнул их, быстро проведя языком. – Откуда десятилетний пацан знает такие умные слова?

  
– А я вообще очень умный! И мне скоро одиннадцать. Через полгода.

  
– Это, конечно, все меняет.

  
– Ну, так как? Что мне сказать маме?

  
– Мы поедем.

  
– Даже с сестрой не обговоришь? – глаза Стайлза хитро сощурились. – Я ж видел, как она тебя весь вечер шпыняла. Не боишься, что не одобрит самоуправство?

  
– Если ты так остер на язык в свои почти одиннадцать, боюсь представить, в какую редкостную занозу ты превратишься к шестнадцати, – выдохнул себе под нос Дерек и добавил чуть громче: – Не беспокойся, с этим моим решением Лора согласится.

  
– О, ну тогда неси ей эту автоматную бурду, и выходите через час, а я дождусь нормального завтрака, мы потом остановимся где-нибудь. И по дороге будем заезжать во всякие интересные места, у мамы программа. Правда, круто? Я никогда еще так не путешествовал.

  
– Значит, тебе повезло, – неожиданно Дерек протянул руку и потрепал Стайлза по волосам: точно так же, как это делала вчера мама. – У тебя классная мама.

  
Стайлз хотел было спросить что-нибудь про родителей Дерека, но тот развернулся и зашагал вверх по лестнице. А Стайлз понесся докладывать маме, что все уладил и «хмурая парочка» едет с ними.

  
Они действительно остановились позавтракать – с чаем, который наконец-то достался Дереку, с пончиками в глазури, которые выпросил Стайлз, и с пушистыми омлетами и вкусно пахнущим беконом. То ли спросонья Лора была недовольней обычного, то ли не с той ноги встала, но она снова игнорировала все заботливые ухаживания брата: а он и завтрак ей заказал, и попросил, чтобы специально для нее сделали свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. А она все механически в себя закинула и даже не присоединилась к расхваливаниям Клаудии – но ведь и правда, омлет оказался превосходен. Светило солнце, они выспались, впереди был целый день приключений – от чего ж не улыбаться-то?

  
Но ни Дерек, ни Лора не улыбались, были все так же сдержанно-сосредоточены и замкнуты на своих мыслях. Ну, может еще немного друг на друге. У Стайлза не было даже двоюродных братьев и сестер, и Скотт был единственным ребенком в семье, так что, ему не с чем сравнивать, но все равно ему казалось, что таких отношений между почти взрослыми братом и сестрой не должно быть. Они слишком завязаны друг на друге. Зависимы. Постоянно рядом, друг от друга далеко не отходят. К обеду они свернули к маленькой железнодорожной станции, превращенной в музей с несколькими старыми паровозами, оставшимися еще с позапрошлого века. Стайлз прыгал по вагончикам, заглядывал в кабинку машиниста, перепачкался в остатках угольной пыли, когда попытался помахать лопатой, показывая Клаудии, как кидали уголь в топку котла. Клаудия попыталась увлечь Лору и повела ее в сувенирный магазинчик, но стоило им скрыться за дверью, звякнув колокольчиком, как Дерек тут же потянулся за ними. А когда Стайлз увел Дерека к очередному паровозу, рассчитывая, что тот подсадит его, и он сможет забраться повыше, уже Лора хвостом потащилась следом. Выглядело так, будто между ними натянута прочная нить, не позволяющая отдаляться друг от друга дальше, чем на десять метров.

  
Когда они заехали на заправку, Дерек заявил, что заплатит за бензин. И снова полез за наличкой – словно кредитки для него были чем-то запретным. Клаудия запротестовала, но быстро сдалась, поняв, что с упрямством Дерека ей не сладить.

  
– Я заплачу, – настаивал он. – У нас есть деньги. Достаточно.

  
– Это правда, Лора? – все-таки уточнила Клаудия.

  
– Все в порядке, – заверила та. – Даже закрутив интрижку, Дерек оставался прилежным учеником, математику он знает хорошо и считать умеет. Если он говорит достаточно, значит, так и есть.

  
При слове «интрижка» Дерек враз задеревенел и кинул Лоре взгляд, в котором даже Клаудия прочла мольбу о помиловании. И так продолжалось весь день. Лора то и дело дергала за невидимый поводок, казня за что-то Дерека, одним лишь метким словом выбивая у него всю почву из-под ног, а потом сама тянулась к нему за поддержкой. И он ни разу не оттолкнул ее. Ни разу не огрызнулся, не воспротивился такому с ним обращению.

  
Видя происходящее, Клаудия решила сократить их развлекательную программу, не делать очередной крюк, который задержал бы их в пути еще на сутки, а повернуть к коттеджам на озере. Как смертельно больной человек, она научилась различать признаки болезни в других. И по ее мнению, Лора и Дерек были больны. Почти так же смертельно, как и она. Только их болезнь была иного толка – они сами разъедали друг друга, что бы ни случилось, не произошло между ними, сестра молчаливо уничтожала брата, а брат послушно клал голову на плаху, сооруженную ей. И своей покорностью делал сестре еще хуже, утягивал ее в самое настоящее болото из тоски и горя, страха и отчаяния. Причем, боялась Лора даже не за себя, а за Дерека – только вся ее забота находила выражение в одних лишь пинках, а не в поглаживании по спине, в котором он так нуждался.

  
И Клаудия решила, что за четыре дня, которые они проведут на озере, она попытается сдвинуть их с мертвой точки. Она объявила ребятам, что они тоже остаются, она ведь сняла домик целиком, внеся плату за целую неделю, потому что не знала, когда точно они со Стайлзом приедут и когда уедут, в домике четыре спальни, гостиная с камином и кухня. А в ста шагах пляж с белым песком и спокойная озерная гладь.

  
Начала она с организации простого семейного уюта – то есть с того, что умела делать лучше всего. Она заставила ребят включиться в ее игру, и прежде всего, разделила их. Отправила Дерека присматривать за Стайлзом, когда тот вознамерился попробовать свои силы в гребле – они взяли на прокат тяжелую, неповоротливую лодку, нацепили обязательные смешные оранжевые жилеты и пустились в плавание вдоль берега. А Лору Клаудия попросила помочь с ужином, они вместе съездили на маленький рыночек в поселке неподалеку, купили рыбу, овощи, а когда Лора отвернулась, чтобы выбрать сыр, быстренько расплатилась с продавцом соседнего лотка и опустила в сумку бутылку домашнего сидра.

  
– Дерек очень к тебе привязан, – заговорила она, когда они шли к машине. – И ты его тоже любишь.

  
Лора промолчала.

  
– Но ведешь себя так, словно наказываешь его. Он сделал что-то плохое?

  
– На самом деле нет, – все-таки ответила Лора, со вздохом признаваясь. – Вернее, кое-что очень плохое действительно случилось из-за его безмозглости. Но так кажется только на первый взгляд. Я знаю, что он не виноват. Думаю, это произошло бы и без его пассивного участия, нашелся бы другой... человек, которого можно было бы использовать. Или что-то иное придумали бы. Я признаю всю иррациональность моей злости, но больше всего меня злит то, что он сам винит себя в произошедшем. И готов умереть, сдаться. А кроме него, у меня никого теперь нет... Он, конечно, дурак, но он мой младший брат. Наивный и такой до противного честный. Все, что с нами сейчас происходит, ужасно и неправильно... Дико звучит, но я в какой-то мере даже рада: мы давно уже не были с ним так близки... Знаете, Клаудия, может, вы воспримите мои слова, как признание в чем-то странном и извращенном, но мы сейчас даже заснуть друг без друга не можем. Как когда-то в детстве, когда нам было по четыре-шесть лет... – на глаза Лоры навернулись слезы. – Я ведь могу его заставить, приказать перестать винить себя – и он послушается, сделает вид, что подчинился... Но мне он таким не нужен, я хочу его живого, настоящего. Упрямого, умеющего дать мне отпор... Я не знаю, что мне делать. Как правильно поступить. И как перестать мучать и его, и себя... Я его провоцирую, а он все терпит и терпит...

  
Они подошли к пикапу. Клаудия сложила покупки и пригласила Лору сесть.

  
– Вам надо обсудить возникшие проблемы. Прорваться через оборону друг друга. Я вижу, как тебе тяжело дается рассказ, поэтому я не спрашиваю, что стало причиной ваших разногласий и почему вы пустились в бега. Не отнекивайся, вы ведь бежите – если не от кого-то, то от себя, от воспоминаний. Возьмите передышку и найдите во всем плохом, что случилось с вами, надежду. На то, что у вас все-таки есть будущее. Вы не одни, вы вместе. Вы есть друг у друга.

  
Она похвасталась бутылкой с золотистым сидром.

  
– Вечером устроим грандиозный ужин, немного выпьем, расслабимся. А мой Стайлз за день так уболтает твоего Дерека, что сил противиться откровенным разговорам у него уже не останется. И вы все обговорите. Донеси до него то, что сказала мне. И даже больше. Заставь выслушать, вынуди спорить с тобой. Растолкай его. И обязательно скажи, что любишь его.

  
Неожиданно Лора подалась вперед и порывисто обняла Клаудию.

  
– Спасибо, – прошептала она. – Вы... как вторая мама.

  
– Милая, я же и есть мама, – она погладила ее по запястью. – И я хочу сделать что-то правильное, пока...

  
Тут она замолчала, а Лора отодвинулась и очень пристально, очень внимательно посмотрела в ее глаза.

  
– Вы ведь больны, – ее слова прозвучали не как вопрос, а как утверждение. – Вы умрете?

  
– Неоперабельная опухоль. Вот здесь, – она прикоснулась пальцем ко лбу. – От трех до шести месяцев. Стайлз пока не знает, думает, я поправилась. А я хочу, чтобы он запомнил наши с ним последние дни, как что-то особенное. Вот и задумала эту поездку.

  
– Но зачем тогда вы позвали нас? Мы же мешаем...

  
– Вовсе нет, Лора. Вы мне помогаете. Стайлз ребенок, и кроме матери, ему нужны и друзья. Нужны те, с кем он сможет повеселиться, над кем беззлобно подшутит или заставит грести полдня. К тому же, как думаешь, отправься я на рынок только с ним, удалось бы мне купить все, что я наметила – так же быстро и без постоянного нытья, что он устал, ему неинтересно и хочется вот прямо сейчас оказаться в десяти различных местах? Как старшая сестра ты должна знать, какими непоседливыми бывают мальчишки в десять лет.

  
И наконец-то Лора рассмеялась – тихонько, сдержанно, но все же это был смех, сдобренный прекрасной, светлой улыбкой, которая превращала ее в настоящую красавицу.

  
– О, вы даже не представляете, каким был Дерек в десять лет и что он вытворял.

  
– Зато я верю, что все у вас наладится.

  
Когда они вернулись, Дерек учил Стайлза бросать камни блинчиком. Стайлз скакал вокруг, шалил, даже дернул его за шорты, попытавшись стянуть, но Дерек вовремя поддернул их обратно, так и не сверкнув голым задом – к великому сожалению компании из пяти девушек, расстеливших покрывала неподалеку. Клаудия порадовалась, что Дерек переоделся – значит, выбранные ею в маленьком пляжном магазинчике, куда он завернули перед заселением в коттедж, купальные принадлежности (она купила темно-синие шорты-плавки для Дерека и бордовый закрытый купальник для Лоры) подошли ему.

  
– Пусть еще порезвятся, – сказала она Лоре. – Пойдем готовить.

  
И улыбнулась, заметив, как оттаивает взгляд Лоры, когда она смотрит на валяющегося в песке брата.

  
Стайлз плюхнулся рядом и вытянул ноги, позволяя лениво накатывающей и отступающей волне щекотать ему пятки.

  
– Я бы хотел научиться стоять на доске, – протянул он, смотря куда-то в небо. – Как тот чувак на кайте с татуировками в пол тела, который подрезал нас.

  
– Ты его веслом едва не огрел.

  
Дерек тоже повалился на спину, подложил согнутые в локтях руки под голову и провожал взглядом высоко парящих в небе чаек.  
– И татуировку хочу. Не сейчас, а потом, когда стану взрослым. А ты?

  
Дерек молчал, и Стайлз, решив, что тот не понял вопроса, собрался уточнить, но Дерек опередил его:

  
– А я сделаю, – по его уверенному тону можно было заключить, что он давно уже все обдумал и решился. – Попрошу Лору помочь. Рисунок я придумал, место выбрал.

  
– Круто! Лора работает в тату-салоне?

  
– Нет, – Дерек вдруг замялся, словно спешно подыскивал подходящее объяснение, в которое Стайлз поверит. – Просто... Я хочу, чтобы это сделала она, а не кто-то чужой.

  
– Ну, если она умеет, то никаких проблем. А где набьешь? На руке? Груди?

  
– На спине. Между лопаток.

  
Он сел и пальцем вывел на мокром песке рисунок из трех расходящихся из единого центра спиралей.

  
– Фигня какая-то... – разочарованно протянул Стайлз. – Зачем? Я вот набил бы какой-нибудь клевый череп или воющего на луну волка. Точно, волк тебе подойдет!.. Ты даже похож на него немного. Такой весь угрюмый и хищный. Особенно, когда зубы в хот-дог вонзаешь.

  
Дерек смущенно закашлялся.

  
– Нет, волка не хочу, – отмахнулся он и поднялся. – А эта фигня, как ты ее обозвал, имеет для меня особое значение. Давай искупаемся и пойдем в дом. Твоя мама уже рыбу разделала, а Лора говорит, что нам пора готовить угли для жарки. Устроим рыбное барбекю.

  
– Ой, будто ты их слышишь!..

  
И Стайлз с беззаботным смехом, подняв кучу брызг, с разгона влетел в воду. А Дерек едва не хлопнул себя по лбу – надо же, так расслабился, словно в кругу семьи оказался.

  
Ужин прошел тихо и мирно. Они вынесли столик и плетеные кресла на крыльцо, устроились с видом на озеро и потрясающих красок закат. Разобрали тарелки с салатом и сочной рыбой, Дерек умудрился не пережарить ее и не превратить в сухую безвкусную подметку. Лора даже одобряюще хлопнула его по плечу и с гордостью потом шепнула Клаудии, что брат впервые в жизни готовил рыбу на углях. Под сыр и порезанные на дольки яблоки Клаудия достала бокалы и открыла бутылку сидра. Стайлз очень удивился, когда она принесла три бокала – значит, Дереку тоже разрешат выпить, а ведь ему всего шестнадцать. Правда, Клаудия налила ему только половину и больше не подливала, и полбутылки они выпили с Лорой на двоих. А Стайзлу досталась апельсиновая содовая. После ужина они еще посидели немного, в молчании – но оно не было неловким, а каким-то правильным, сближающим, и Клаудия погнала Стайлза спать, на этот раз каждому досталось по отдельной комнате, хотя он и видел, что и свои, и Лорины вещи Дерек занес в одну спальню.

Предварительно выбрав ту, где кровать пошире. Ну, точно, странные у них отношения.

  
Стайлз провозился в душе, ловя постоянно сбегающее скользкое мыло, долго искал зубную щетку, а после столько же – тюбик с пастой, наконец, справившись со всем, переоделся в мягкую пижаму, вытащил из сумки любимый комикс про Бэтмена и Джокера, включил ночник и устроился на кровати, намереваясь предаться чтению.

  
Вдали от городского шума, в окружении почти дикой природы, когда до ближайшего коттеджа – полмили, если не больше, да с открытым окном, все звуки, даже самые тихие, доносящиеся снаружи, воспринимались особенно отчетливо. И когда внизу скрипнула дверь (а его комната находилась как раз над крыльцом, на втором этаже), он не утерпел и поднялся, выключил мешающий свет и отодвинул занавеску.

  
Дерек и Лора вышли из домика и побрели в сторону берега.

  
На Дереке были джинсы и майка с короткими рукавами, он засунул руки поглубже в карманы и пинал босыми ногами мелкий песок. Лора переоделась в домашние спортивные штаны, которые ей тоже купила Клаудия, и куталась в кофту.

  
Стайлз засуетился, накинул на плечи свою байку с капюшоном и, стараясь не шуметь, выскользнул из комнаты, пробрался на первый этаж и порадовался – когда увидел, что дверь наружу осталась открытой: значит, не будет так противно скрипеть и не выдаст его. Стараясь держаться в сторонке, вспоминая все супергеройские правила слежки, Стайлз увязался за Дереком и Лорой. Близко подбираться он опасался, поэтому, о чем они разговаривали, разобрать не мог. Но и без слов было видно, как Лора что-то доказывает брату, жестикулируя, а тот несогласно крутит головой, и они начинают спорить.

  
Они свернули к каменистой части пляжа, с большими валунами и пучками колючего, густого кустарника, пробивающегося меж камней. Вот там-то Стайлз и смог подобраться поближе. Забрался на самый высокий валун, размером, наверное, с будку спасателей, прилип к шершавой, нагретой за солнечный день поверхности животом, вытянулся, распластавшись – и выглянул, следя и прислушиваясь. Поднявшийся ветер дул прямо в лицо, принося от озера свежий запах воды. Дерек с Лорой остановились метрах в тридцати, и поначалу он снова не мог разобрать ни словечка, только монотонный бубнеж, но постепенно их спор перешел на повышенные тона, и Дерек, не выдержав, почти выкрикнул:

  
– Что ты от меня хочешь, Лора!.. Да, я виноват, ты совершенно права, и думал я только членом! Да я бы с радостью распотрошил сам себя на тысячу кусков и столько же раз бы умер – если бы смог их вернуть!.. Как я могу послушаться тебя и просто жить дальше – когда даже ты меня ненавидишь! Я каждый день наталкиваюсь на эту ненависть в твоих глазах, угадываю ее в твоих жестах, слышу во вздохах и в осуждающем молчании. Хочешь, просто покончим со всем прямо здесь и сейчас? Вот, – он оттянул ворот майки и наклонил голову, подставляя шею. – Давай. Избей меня. Горло перегрызи!

Его плечи поникли.

– Я знаю, ты никогда не простишь. Еще пара таких недель, и я без лишней помощи сдохну..

  
– Какой же ты кретин, Дерек. Да ты сам себя не прощаешь! – зло воскликнула Лора, шагнула к нему, взяла в ладони его лицо и заставила поднять голову. – Конечно, я кидалась в тебя ранящими обвинениями, отыгрывалась на тебе, специально мучала. Мне нечем хвастаться, и это дикий способ, чтобы справиться с собственной болью. Но это сделал не ты. Поверь мне. Как и в то, что твоей вины в случившемся нет. Ты лишь позволил использовать себя, ты не знал. Никто из нас не знал. Никто не догадался. Прости, я вела себя, как испорченная стерва, а не как разумная старшая сестра. Я люблю тебя, Дерек. Люблю тебя наивного, открытого, дерзкого, упертого и невозможно противного. Пожалуйста, верни мне моего брата. Или, клянусь, я так тебя отделаю, что сутки встать на ноги не сможешь!

  
– Лора... – он как-то совсем уж жалобно всхлипнул, и она поспешно обняла его, притянула к себе, а он обвил ее руками, и его плечи затряслись от рыданий.

  
– Наконец-то... – с явным облегчением простонала Лора. – Я уж думала, ты никогда не заплачешь... И только я буду каждую ночь реветь у тебя на руках...

  
Он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, потянул к себе, уткнулся лбом в ее лоб, их шумное дыхание переплелось, по щекам Лоры тоже побежали слезы. Дерек скользнул носом вниз, вытирая соленую дорожку с ее кожи, а она мягко отстранилась и легкими поцелуями собрала влагу с его ресниц.

  
– Мне так плохо без них, – признался Дерек. – Я знаю, от нас не отстанут, постараются добить. Я каждую минуту жду погони. Что все закончится... Сегодня мне впервые было по-настоящему спокойно.

  
– Мне тоже, – они сели рядышком, не размыкая объятий. – Мы не сдадимся. Не позволим им победить. Только я одна не вытяну нас, Дерек. Ты мне нужен, прежний, сильный. Даже обозленный. Не жалей меня, не смотри так, словно я искалечена. Или сделана из хрусталя. И огрызайся почаще. Ужасно, но я признаюсь, что мне не хватает вида твоих оскаленных зубов.

  
Дерек издал хриплый, все еще приправленный слезами, короткий смешок.

  
– Если я снова буду вести себя, как идиот, просто врежь мне.

  
– Дурак.

  
Она пихнула его в плечо – с такой силой, что Дерек не удержался и завалился на песок. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться, он вытянулся во весь рост – прямо, как днем, когда он валялся у кромки воды вместе со Стайлзом, Лора улеглась рядом, и они переплели пальцы.  
– Мы справимся, – уверенно пообещал он ей.

  
– Да.

  
– И когда-нибудь вернемся.

  
– Я не хочу бежать вечно.

  
– Никогда не был в Нью-Йорке.

  
– Там шумно и полно людей, Дерек. И высоченные бетонные дома.

  
– Там есть Центральный парк. Если снять квартиру неподалеку, будет приемлемо. Теперь... ты знаешь, мы можем позволить себе.

  
– Жаль, что сейчас не август и не падают звезды. Я бы загадала желание.

  
– А вода теплая. Ты ведь так и не искупалась. Хочешь сейчас?

  
– А давай! Вряд ли в озерце посреди Центрального парка нам это позволят.

  
Они подорвались и побежали к воде, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду. Стайлз на своем камне завозился, ему совершенно не хотелось подглядывать за Дереком и Лорой, купающимися голышом. Фу, неужели им не противно и не стыдно друг перед другом?.. Он сполз вниз и поспешил к коттеджу, обратно к мягкой постели и отброшенному на подушку комиксу. Все, что он увидел и услышал, только сильнее запутало его. Он понял лишь одно – брат и сестра помирились, и он искренне радовался за них.

 

***

 

Плавать под звездами действительно было очень приятно. Они, наверное, с час бултыхались. А потом Лора улеглась в воде на спину, и Дерек медленно закружил ее, поддерживая под плечи.

  
– Ты ведь знаешь про Клаудию? – спросила она.

  
– От нее пахнет болезнью. И смертью.

  
– Ей всего несколько месяцев осталось. А Стайлз даже не догадывается.

  
– Он знает. Я видел, с какой тоской он смотрит на нее временами. И с какой жадностью пытается впитать каждую ее улыбку. Он слишком умный мальчишка, чтобы Клаудии удалось провести его и что-то скрыть.

  
– Это ведь она посоветовала поговорить с тобой, заставить вскрыть больное и выплеснуть все накопившееся. И помогла разобраться в том, что со мной не так. Я начала проговорить вслух свои претензии к тебе – и поняла, в чем ошибаюсь, на что на самом деле злюсь. Это невероятное везение, что мы их встретили, ее и Стайлза. Сколько бы мы еще грызли друг друга?

  
– Твои молчаливые обвинения меня хуже когтей драли.

  
– Дерек, я и себе так же больно делала.

  
– Ты стала альфой.

  
Между ними повисло многозначительное молчание.

  
– Я еще не могу обращать. Чувствую, что не могу.

  
– Как так? – Дерек медленно потянул сестру к берегу.

  
– Помнишь, мама говорила, что для обращения альфа должен быть сильным – не только телом, но и душевные силы важны? А я внутри, словно дурацкий дырчатый сыр. Сплошь из пустот состою. Я сомневаюсь, мне страшно, одиноко, я не верю, что справлюсь, что достойна, что все получится... что уберегу тебя. Постоянно сравниваю себя с мамой. Куда мне до нее... Я не готовилась, не ждала, не желала этой силы. Я молода и неопытна. И во мне столько боли... Даже мое первое полнолуние в новом статусе еще не прошло. Я боюсь, что наврежу ей, убью раньше срока. Ее организм слишком ослаблен.

  
Они собрали с песка разбросанную одежду, использовали майку Дерека вместо полотенца и оделись.

  
– Понимаешь?

  
– Да. Когда будешь готова ты, у Клаудии совсем не останется сил, и укус ей не поможет.

  
Дерек прикрыл входную дверь, и они тихонько поднялись в выбранную им комнату.

  
– Давай побудем с ними хотя бы еще день, – попросила Лора, засыпая.

  
– Один день можно, – Дерек обнял ее, прижимая к себе.

  
Этой ночью Лора не плакала. А он не вздрагивал от кошмаров.

 

***

 

Клаудия встала раньше всех и успела напечь к завтраку целую башню из блинчиков. По легким улыбкам, заставляющим лица Лоры и Дерека светиться, когда они спустились вниз, она поняла, что ее совет пришелся ко двору, и они разрешили свои недоразумения. Стайлз явился последним, внимательно оглядел Дерека, перевел пристальный взгляд на Лору – а потом подбежал к Клаудии и обнял ее.

  
– Я так люблю тебя, мамочка.

  
– И я тебя. Давай, садись и ешь, пока не остыли. Или пока Дерек не оставил тебя без завтрака. Вон как уминает мои блинчики.  
Дерек быстро закинул в рот еще один кусок и придвинул к себе стакан с яблочным соком.

  
– Это потому что твои блинчики самые вкусные!

  
Стайлз в наглую уселся между братом и сестрой, придвинул к себе большое блюдо и принялся таскать блинчики прямо с него. После завтрака они решили съездить на ярмарку – вчера, прохаживаясь по рынку, Клаудия заметила расклеенные афиши, сообщавшие, что в субботу в городке откроется ярмарка с аттракционами. На поверку аттракционы оказались тремя каруселями, одной комнатой с весьма сомнительными ужасами, тиром с призами в виде замученных долгим пленом плюшевых игрушек и приставучим фотографом, который предлагал всем, проходящим мимо, залезть в пыльные костюмы пиратов и изображать Джека Воробья, балансируя на кривой бочке перед объективом его камеры. А ярмарка по размаху изрядно уступала ежедневному продуктовому рынку.

  
Но все равно им было весело. Теперь уже Лора возилась со Стайлзом, запихнув его в лодочку-лебедя и заставив прокатиться на этой детской карусели целых два круга. А в тоннель с ужасами они отправились втроем – не забывая истошно вопить на каждый выпадающий из ниши скелет или дергаться от шатающихся синих зомби. А когда на них из-за угла выпрыгнул какой-то ряженый в костюм оборотня – больше похожий на поеденного молью и озверевшего от недосыпа Чубакку – Дерек в ответ так правдоподобно зарычал, что «оборотень» сам едва не взвыл от страха.

  
Потом Клаудия со Стайлзом уселись в тенечке, а Дерек принес им по рожку мороженого.

  
– Мы с Лорой сейчас вернемся, – пообещал он и добавил: – Она хотела найти сахарную вату.

  
– Сахарную вату?.. – шепотом спросила та, когда они скрылись за очередной каруселью.

  
Дерек кивнул куда-то в сторону.

  
– Видишь тех парней? – у лотка с кукурузой топтались двое мужчин и выглядели они слишком серьезно для тех, кто пришел развлекаться. – Крутились рядом с пикапом.

  
– Думаешь, они из Арджентов? – Лора сразу же поняла, о чем говорит Дерек. – Я не помню кого-то похожего. Но ты прав, они слишком подозрительны, чтобы оставить их. Кейт могла нанять посторонних.

  
– Я больше не позволю им навредить.

  
– Не здесь, – Лора удержала брата. – Если они действительно охотники и ищут нас, то постараются напасть в безлюдном месте. Я бы ждала вечера и выбрала коттедж.

  
– Но там будут Клаудия и Стайлз.

  
– Мы защитим их. У нас преимущество – мы знаем, что они здесь. Просто не упускай их из виду.

  
Сахарную вату они не нашли, но никто не расстроился – потому что Стайлзу разрешили пострелять из ружья в тире, и он даже попал несколько раз по мишеням. Ничего не выиграл, но призы были такими невзрачными, что лучше уж остаться без них. Предполагаемые охотники старались держаться поблизости, но и не навязывались. Вели себя незаинтересованно, не путались под ногами. А всю обратную дорогу и Дерек, и Лора поочередно поглядывали в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, не отстал ли от их пикапа грязно-бежевый ситроен, сопровождавший их от самой ярмарки. Потом они провели несколько часов на открытом и хорошо просматриваемом пляже, поужинали, насладились просмотром заката со ступенек веранды и разошлись по комнатам. А спустя пять минут Дерек и Лора выскользнули в ночь на свою собственную охоту.

  
Запах чужаков они запомнили еще на ярмарке, и теперь легко отследили их. Прежде им доводилось охотиться только на зайцев, которых по заповеднику скакало с избытком, и один раз на оленя. Так вот, выслеживать человека оказалось даже проще. То ли эти охотники были совсем уж неумелыми, то ли действительно сработал эффект неожиданности, подкрепленный твердым намерением защитить своих, спящих в коттедже людей, но они быстро увели их в лес за дорогой. Дерек выставил себя в роли приманки, показался, рыкнул для пущей убедительности, даже обратился – и дал деру через чащу, припустил к поляне, на которой его ждала Лора. Охотники не подвели, сразу же кинулись за ним, он слышал, как по нему стреляют из арбалета, одна стрела даже едва не задела его, чиркнув прямо над его головой по коре дерева, за которым он намеривался укрыться. Но когда он выскочил на поляну, ситуация переменилась: охотники ведь рассчитывали, что гонятся за напуганными, ничего не умеющими подростками-бетами, ослабленными потерей всей семьи, но никак не ожидали столкнуться нос к носу с разъяренной альфой. Нескольких секунд замешательства хватило. Брат и сестра набросились вдвоем – без рычания, чтобы не потревожить людей, отдыхающих в разбросанных вдоль берега коттеджах, с горящими – алым и синим – глазами. Они ничего не обговаривали заранее, не обсуждали, как и что сделают, просто знали, что сегодня им придется убить. Будь они одни, убежали бы, снова бы скрылись, но теперь охотникам известно о Клаудии и Стайлзе, и нельзя допустить, чтобы невинные люди пострадали. О том, что они помогли беглым оборотням, никто не должен узнать.

  
Когда все было кончено, Дерек и Лора застыли над телами, тяжело дыша, по-прежнему обращенные – и испытывали горькое, неправильное, спотыкающееся о вопящую, возмущающуюся совесть и прививаемые с детства принципы про «не нападай на людей» единение от того, что вместе убили. И чувствовали, как зарождается новая связь в их новой маленькой стае.

  
– Вот мы и повзрослели, Дерек, – с тяжестью в голосе сообщила Лора.

  
Самое сложное наступило потом – когда до них дошло, что надо что-то сделать с телами. Не топить же их в озере. Тем более, все равно всплывут когда-нибудь. И закопанное в землю рано или поздно обнаружат. Да уж, убийцы из них никакие – раз заранее все не продумали. Но лучше уж так, чем готовиться и планировать отнять чью-то жизнь.

  
Дерек присел над телами, ощупал карманы мертвецов и выудил ключи с красным брелоком.

  
– А если усадить их в салон и столкнуть с обрыва? Может, машина загорится, и все спишут на аварию? Если тела сгорят, никто не обнаружит, что им порвали глотки. Мы ведь не ломали костей.

  
– Вот сейчас я готова признать, что зря дразнила тебя за просмотр бесконечных криминальных сериалов. Что-то дельное ты оттуда все-таки почерпнул.

  
– Ну, это мы сейчас так думаем, что дельное. А на самом деле все может оказаться так же, как и с фильмами про оборотней.  
Но все же они поступили так, как предложил Дерек. Лучше все равно не смогли придумать. Отогнали машину к крутому повороту дороги, пристегнули водителя и пассажира ремнями безопасности, посовещавшись, завели двигатель и на всякий случай кинули в салон зажженную от найденной в бардачке зажигалки пропитанную бензином тряпку. И столкнули ситроен вниз, придав машине как можно большее ускорение. Она взмыла в воздух, колеса неуклюже закрутились, клюнула носом – и рухнула на камни. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом наконец-то раздался настоящий взрыв, и металлический корпус объяло пламенем.

  
Обратно они бежали, обратившись и срезая расстояние по лесу. А потом, наскоро приняв душ и добравшись до кровати, долго не могли уснуть, слишком взбудораженные тем, что сделали. Лежали рядышком и прислушивались к собственным ощущениям – боясь одного: обнаружить, что убивать им понравилось.

  
Но, кажется, на этот раз пронесло.

 

***

 

Утром, после прощального завтрака и последнего купания в озере Клаудия усадила их в машину и подкинула до трассы. Заставив взять коробку с приготовленной специально им в дорогу лазаньей. Стайлз наконец-то перестал хмуриться, обнял Лору, а потом долго висел на Дереке, рассказывая, что из него получился бы отличный старший брат.

  
– Может, еще увидимся, – Дерек попытался скрыть накатившее вдруг смущение.

  
– Это только если вы заедете к нам в гости в Бейкон-Хиллс, – отфыркнулся Стайлз. – Потому что в Нью-Йорк меня еще не скоро отпустят.

  
Лора недоуменно посмотрела на брата, а тот лишь пожал плечами: я ж говорил, пацан смышленый.

  
С Клаудией они тоже обнялись, пообещав беречь себя, и зная, что прощаются с ней навсегда.

  
Стайлз с мамой провели в коттедже на озере еще три чудесных дня. Их отдых не смогло испортить даже печальное известие об ужасной аварии, произошедшей неподалеку. Каждый вечер они выносили на веранду кресла и любовались закатом, вспоминая славных ребят – как любила говорить о них Клаудия – Дерека и Лору. Потом была дорога домой, растянувшаяся на два дня, они все-таки заехали во все те места, которые наметила мама, и Стайлз был рад, что отец отпустил их в это путешествие. Они вернулись довольные и счастливые. И Стайлз действительно был готов к тому, что рассказали ему родители – усадив на диван и взяв за руку. Конечно, он плакал – но в нем больше не было злости на несправедливую судьбу, и теперь он старался проводить с мамой и отцом как можно больше времени. Даже со Скоттом не общался – так и не рассказав ему о попутчиках, подсевших к ним в дороге.

  
А в один день отец, придя на обед, в сердцах плюхнул на стол толстую папку с документами, и из нее выскользнули две глянцевые, цветные фотографии. Не успел Джон сориентироваться, как Стайлз тут же подхватил их – и недоуменно уставился на изображенных на снимках людей: улыбающегося черноволосого парня в форме капитана баскетбольной команды старшей школы Бейкон-Хиллз и такую же довольную выпускницу в яркой, нарядной блузке. Дерек и Лора. Но какие-то другие, не напряженные, светящиеся. Беззаботные.

  
– Кто они? – осипшим вдруг голосом спросил Стайлз.

  
– Моя головная боль вот уже три недели, – вздохнул шериф и положил фотографии обратно в папку. – Лора и Дерек Хейлы. Единственные выжившие из большой семьи в том пожаре. Есть еще Питер, их дядя, но он в коме, и врачи настоятельно рекомендуют не надеяться на его выздоровление. А эти... Запропастились, и мы не можем их найти. Ни допросить, ни уладить дела с опекунством, Дереку ведь только шестнадцать стукнуло, а Лоре через три месяца исполнится двадцать. Я думал, она не позволит забрать брата в приемную семью, и сама оформит над ним опеку, после восемнадцати она имеет на это право. Но они пропали, едва их выпустили из участка. Надеюсь лишь, что с ребятами не случилось беды, и они не порезали себе вены в каком-нибудь грязном мотеле за городом... Такое горе кого угодно сломит.

  
Стайлз медленно повернулся к маме, но Клаудия лишь подмигнула ему и поднесла палец к губам. Потом он обязательно спросит у нее, как давно она знает, кем на самом деле были Лора и Дерек. А сейчас он только подмигнул ей в ответ, будто они настоящие заговорщики. И уж они-то знают наверняка, что с Дерком и Лорой все в порядке. Что они не просто путешествовали автостопом, а бежали – от кого-то. И подслушанный разговор, вернее, бурное выяснение отношений между братом и сестрой, стал теперь Стайлзу хоть чуточку понятней. А еще ему показалось, что они догадались на счет мамы. Потому что потеряли своих родных – и наверняка распознали его тоску. Их чувства были одинаковы: горе, отчаяние, тяжесть принятия. И теплота от накопленных воспоминаний.  
И раз они жили в одном городе, а ведь Дерек знал, что Стайлз из Бейкон-Хиллз, мама все им рассказала в первый же вечер знакомства, возможно, они и встретятся еще разок когда-нибудь – как он и обещал.

 

***

 

Пять месяцев спустя, в день, когда похоронили маму, и они с отцом вернулись с кладбища в дом, заполненный пирогами, которые приносили соседи, на кухонном столе Стайлза дожидался конверт, его утром вытащила из почтового ящика Мелисса, мама Скотта, приехавшая помочь их семье в тяжелый день. Отрешенно уставившись на нью-йоркский штамп, Стайлз медленно поднялся к себе в комнату, уселся за стол, вскрыл конверт и достал сложенный вдвое тонкий листок и фотографию.

  
С фотографии на него смотрели Дерек и Лора – они стояли на фоне озера в Центральном парке Большого Яблока – вот точно же, догадались, что он их подслушивал в ту ночь – и старались изобразить на лицах улыбки. До тех, что блистали с их школьных фотографий, они слабо дотягивали, но прежней хмурости поубавилось. Фотографию они сделали осенью, на Лоре было надето короткое красное пальто, черный шарф, узкие брюки заправлены в сапожки, а Дерек влез в кожаную куртку, синие джинсы и свитер. А за их спинами в воде резвились утки.

  
Стайлз отложил фотографию и развернул коротенькое письмо, больше похожее на две, собранные вместе, записки. Первая часть была написана аккуратным, красивым подчерком с изящным наклоном – видимо, Лориным. Потому что вторая часть – буквы квадратные, с заостренными уголками – явно принадлежала мужской руке.

«Дорогой Стайлз,  
Мне очень хочется обнять тебя и забрать всю твою боль. Твоя мама спасла нас, согрела своей родительской теплотой и вовремя помогла советом. Вместе вы подарили нам несколько дней в кругу настоящей, новой для нас семьи. Доказали, что людям все еще можно верить. Мы никогда не забудем Клаудию, будем любить ее и беречь воспоминания о ней – наравне с воспоминаниями о наших родителях. Если бы меня попросили выбрать вторую маму, я бы выбрала твою, Стайлз. Уверена, Дерек думает так же. Хотя вряд ли в открытую признается.  
Помни, ты сейчас не один. Мы рядом.  
Лора».

Вторая часть была еще короче и лаконичней:

«Не бойся плакать и позаботься об отце.  
Из тебя получился бы клевый младший брат.  
Дерек».

И вот тут Стайлз заревел – уткнувшись в смятый листок и понимая, что ему некого стыдиться.

  
Что он не один, и даже в далеком Нью-Йорке есть двое действительно понимающих его людей.


End file.
